Lover's Promise
by Insane Authors
Summary: The Lover's Promise has a curse that kills. It works by choosing a couple that are destined to be together but don't agree that they are. Having 7 signs, they are chances where the couple can realize the truth before it's too late. Dark and Krad BTW.
1. Prologue

Lover's Promise

Disclaimers: We don't own D N Angel even if we keep on dreaming we do. Sigh. Such a sad life huh?

Warning: Has Yaoi, shounen-ai and cursing. Though it's tough trying to convince Xia Mei to move to M, I am steadfast on my campaign…. A little help would be appreciated. XD – G. Angel.

GA: yes yes… I know… Finally something not just a one-shot for D N Angel stuck to my name. Or… at least this account's name… I've been trying to put this story off for a loooooong time because of all the schoolwork and extra stuff along the side I have to cope with. But I finally got this chap going so that's a good start. If you're wondering who I am though, I'm Gunning Angel and yeah I have my own account… Xia Mei and I just thought it cool to share one account for shared stories such as these… or shared ideas anyway… so, with out further ado… Let's get this party started!

* * *

Prologue 

A black clad figure slinked atop the museum rooftop as he took a mental note of the security measures the police were making tonight. With a 24-hour security watch and around 150 officers patrolling the perimeter, this was one heist that was sure as hell not going to be easy. But then again, that never stopped the well-acclaimed Dark Mousy before, so why should it be of any inconvenience now? A feral grin came to the thief's lips as he melded into the shadows, keeping himself hidden from any of the routing police force.

His mission tonight, as Emiko so generously briefed him with, was to retrieve the prized twin armlets named 'The Lover's Promise.' Though he had tuned out almost half of what the eccentric mother told him about the armlets, he knew the capability of the artifact well enough to seal it, steal it and get the hell out of the museum before anyone was the wiser.

He had made his entrance from the gardens at the right side of the museum and planned on jumping up into an open window. Though the young redhead inside of him was a bit doubtful as to why there was an entrance so aptly unlocked for their convenience, Dark took the risk and scaled up the wall with no effort at all.

Landing silently into a hallway, he had just enough time to duck out of sight before a pair of patrol officers rounded the corner.

"Hey! Why is this window open?" one of the security staff asked his companion.

"It was hot a while ago so I thought I'd open a window to let some air in." His reply was regarded with a shocked expression from the previous man.

"Are you insane! What if someone came in through here?" He then went to close the window, locking it in the process. "There."

"Heh." The other policeman said with a smug smile. "Good thing we were here before anyone got in."

Nodding, the other police officer motioned to the long hall ahead of them. "C'mon." he said, flicking his flashlight on. "We got rounds to do."

The phantom thief waited until the pair was a considerable distance away before moving stealthily up a flight of stairs to his left leading to another hallway. Reaching that landing, he made his way past a surveillance camera, making sure that he wasn't seen before passing through an obstacle course eerily resembling Emiko's training routine. Dark was thankful that the young mother had gone out of her way to create numerous fluffy stuffed Satoshis that automatically fell off the ceiling as a substitute for the nets that were assailing him now. **(1)** This gave him a better edge of dodging the attacks of electric webs coming from above. He sported a triumphant smile after he flipped over numerous trip lasers, mocking the security measures the police had taken.

_If I had known it'd be this easy, I would have let you deal with them Dai-chan._ The Phantom Thief said to his alter ego as he walked towards a large ornate wooden framed door marking the entrance to the room housing the main attraction. Not spotting a secret device or a trap set up to stop him, a gloved hand went to push the golden handle down to open the door. Amethyst eyes momentarily scanned the room for any signs of booby traps that he might accidentally trip over, but he soon sported a sly grin when finding none.

_Old creepy boy commander must be slipping._ Dark thought to himself as he moved towards the center of the area to get closer to his goal, the door closing softly behind him. Scouting the area, his eyes soon landed on the old artifact resting on a soft red display pillow but he was a bit surprised at how it looked. The armlets, white gold in material Dark had surmised, was broad and marked with intricate carvings that he couldn't quite work out. Though that wasn't the part that struck him as odd. It was rather the fact that the twin armlets were locked in a hold with one another even if there wasn't any indication of an opening where they could be placed in such a position.

Brushing the nagging thought that something was not right, Dark shrugged and brought a black feather up in front of him to initiate the sealing process. The dark aura that emanated from the plume had taken such an amount of the thief's concentration that he didn't notice a lone figure hiding behind the Grecian columns of the enclosed space.

A sadistic smile came upon the man's lips as he had been waiting for this exact moment to catch the thief off guard. He had to mentally scoff at the idea of Dark letting his defenses down. Then again, the man always knew Dark would turn soft after all those years of living with useless humans.

Silently stepping away from his hiding place, he crossed over to where the phantom thief was mouthing a mantra, and brought out a feather of his own. The pristine white feather gathered power upon its master's request and without hesitation, flung itself towards its counterpart, extracting the black plume from Dark's hold. Both ethereal weapons exploded not a few feet away from the thief and Dark had to cover his face from the aftershock it brought.

Quickly swerving to face where the white feather originated, the phantom thief growled at the blonde haired man. "Krad." Eyes narrowing in hatred for the man, he continued as sarcasm dripped off his words. "What a pleasant surprise to see you." The thief inched away from the relic and moved in a circular motion in order to keep his distance as Krad tried to come closer.

"I was beginning to wonder if this was all the security the commander had in stored for me. To tell you the truth I'm pretty relieved to have you here. Now I'm sure to have some form of challenge tonight."

"Still as cocky as ever Dark?" the blonde said in a soft, subdued tone. "You should put a restraint on that growing ego of yours lest it become the reason for your downfall."

"Awww, I didn't know you cared so much." The playful mood returned to the centuries old thief as he eyed his hunter with a calculating ease. "You haven't caught me yet, so I guess I'm doing ok." Dark took in the pale figure in front of him and silently tried to decide on what action to take. He was given no time to assess what to do as Krad made the first move for him.

"Tonight would be of a different circumstance." With that the blonde threw a ball of white energy he had collected in his fingertips while Dark was busy talking to him.

_Damn! _The thief cursed to himself as he dodged another attack thrown to him. _Why are my senses failing me now! _Purple eyes widened as he saw the white power orb headed his way from behind and jump-flipped to evade it, though not fully as it nicked his left arm a bit, drawing blood.

"Crap." The phantom thief said in a whisper, his right hand grasping the injured arm on instinct.

"Not so arrogant now, are you Dark?" the blonde taunted as he crossed his arms on his chest. The phantom thief saw the belittling gaze his evil counterpart was giving him and he swore he would definitely wipe that smug look of satisfaction from the man.

Having his trademark smirk on his face, the purple haired thief stood up and regarded the blonde with a cool appearance. "Oh Krad, I haven't even begun to play." Lunging himself towards the other man, Dark allowed his fist to make contact with the blonde's face, making Krad stagger a few feet back.

Wiping the blood that trickled out of his mouth, the cat-like yellow eyes turned to look at Dark as he regained his composure. "Good to see you have some fight left in you Mousy."

Amethyst eyes narrowed as he readied to battle his arch nemesis once again. "Shut up Krad and let's finish this."

The two men proceeded to throw, hit, block and evade a couple of punches accompanied with flaming energy balls at each other in attempts to finally bring the long disputed feud to an end. They got so engrossed in the fight that none of them realized a soft glow coming from the twin bands. That was until Dark and Krad stood at the ends of the room, the item in between them.

"What the hell did you do Mousy!" the blonde accused the thief as he eyed the armlets warily.

"ME! I didn't do anything! This is all your fault!" The light originating from the relic now grew bigger as they continued with their bickering. "If you hadn't stopped me from sealing it, it wouldn't be glowing now!"

"Well if you haven't planned on stealing it then we would not even be in this predicament."

The tension in the air grew thicker. If the ancient artifact caused it or because he was getting his nightly quota of Krad getting to be a pain in his ass, Dark couldn't really tell. All he could make out was both he and his blonde double were collecting large amounts of energy in their hands before throwing it at each other.

Black and white orbs collided in an earth-shattering explosion that rocked the museum structure and burst a hole through the roof. Spectators below gasped and gaped at the display while chief Saehara shouted profanities and orders to his men. No one took notice of the black and white specks that darted out from the smoke, moving in opposite directions.

"How could you let anyone get into the museum! After them you imbeciles!"

"YES SIR!" the company of men said as they saluted to their commanding officer.

Footsteps could be heard making their way upstairs. The men threw the wooden door open but all could be seen left in the room was fallen debris. There was no sign of who caused such a mess or of the armlets.

The senior Saehara gave a loud scream as he stomped on the cracked marble floor in his frustration. "DAMN YOU PHANTOM THIEF! DA-aiyaiyaiyaiyai!" His cursing was cut short as the tiled ground gave way to his heavy kicking. Arms flailing around, his policemen grabbed on to him before he fell down towards the first floor.

* * *

A white clothed man landed gracefully on his alter ego's opened window, shutting the frames as he entered. He raked a tired hand through his blonde hair and tried to calm himself down. He had let the blasted Dark Mousy escape with the piece of art and he was sure he wasn't going to hear the end of it from the blue haired commander after this. 

He had convinced Satoshi, if one allowed the term, that he would stop the phantom thief from stealing the artifact tonight. Instead, he came out empty handed and his power spent. Meaning if the Hikari descendant wanted to keep him locked in for the next couple of days, Krad wouldn't have the capacity to stop it.

Feeling his legs give way, he fell to the floor, silently cursing his weakness and inability to stand up on his own. His hands automatically went to hug himself as he felt a cold shiver ran up his spine. The fact that he was beginning to get human sensations in his body wasn't helping the matter. He let his hands run up and down his arms to create some semblance of heat.

He abruptly stopped as he felt something on his arm that wasn't supposed to be there. Pulling on the material of his white cloak, yellow eyes widened at what he saw. He was only able to mutter out one word.

"Crap…"

* * *

The purple haired man sighed as he plopped down unto the living room couch inside the Niwa residence. Across him sat Daiki and beside the old man was Kosuke. Both men regarded him with a silent and cool stare that left him more than a bit unnerved. He felt the young mother's presence beside him pressing a cold washcloth against his cut arm. Even the usually chatty Towa stood beside Emiko with a basin of water, not giving a peep. The silence that surrounded the phantom thief made his stomach twist in anxiety. 

"Will someone please say something?" The thief said, a hint of irritation showing in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry if I didn't get the armlets. I'll get them next time. If that bastard Krad hadn't interfered, I-"

"Dark." The calm tone of the grandfather cut his rambling. Purple eyes met with dull brown. "We're not angry or disappointed that you didn't get the item. We have a more pressing matter to discuss."

Raising a curious eyebrow, the thief turned to the brown haired woman for more details. "Well Dark. You see… Dad and I were in the basement preparing the sealing ceremony when we felt something went wrong. When we checked, we found out that the Lover's Promise was… well… How can I say this…? Um…"

"What Emiko is trying to say is that they've found out the armlets' curse has been initiated." Kosuke said, finishing for his wife.

Dark couldn't help but laugh at what the black haired man had said. "The curse has begun? You've kidding me, right? Krad and I were the only people in the room. Unless we were meant to be together, which I highly _doubt_, the curse would remain latent. So it's impossible that the armlets would suddenly wake up."

"It's not as impossible as you think Dark-chan…" The sound of fabric tearing was heard to his left as he noticed his mother ripping off the black cloth to reveal… The Lover's Promise…

"Crap…"

* * *

**(1)** You kinda have to refer to 'Going Home' to understand that part more clearly. But can you just imagine how (as Xia Mei put it...) **scandalized **Daisuke would be with Satoshi plushies raining down on him? I think it's absolutely adorable. XD 

Phew! Got the prologue up. Hope I get the other chaps flowing as smoothly as this one. It would help if you reviewed though. _Hint hint. _BUT no pressure! XD oh yeah. Not all that sure who's top yet. Though I think I'd alternate between the two. XD I'll explain the full extent of the curse in the next chaps. Trust me. It's a happy curse. For fan girls at least. XD

Gunning Angel


	2. Chapter 1

Lover's Promise

Disclaimers: Don't own DN Angel. I can't say it enough times for me to believe it but I hope you do.

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, and cursing. You should get used to these warnings by now. I know my MS Word has. The spell and grammar check doesn't light up anymore when I type the word "yaoi". (Evil grin.)

GA: Chapter one up. Finally. (sweat drop) I know the _curse_ could be slightly weird when you hear it the first time but I will try my best to explain each one as I go on. No promises though. If you don't get anything, feel free to comment on it. Thanks to Xia Mei for being my beta-reader. Don't know what I'd do without you. I apologize as well for the late update. I haven't been feeling the yaoi vibe these days… or was it months? Eh… ehehehe…. (runs and hide)

* * *

Chapter One

"This can't be happening..." the thief stated as he felt his self-control fly straight out the window and quickly be replaced with hysteria. On his arm was the mystical artifact called the Lover's Promise, and he had no idea how in hell fate managed to get it there. One moment he had been fighting with his blonde self then the next he found himself sporting the armlet. Having a relic on him wasn't the worst thing, however. The fact that it held a deadly curse was the thing that had Dark springing to his feet and slamming his hands on the coffee table between himself and the two men.

"Get it off me _now_." He demanded through gritted teeth as he shoved his arm with the item forward, pointing at the offending item to emphasize his position. Kosuke and Daiki looked at each other deliberately before turning back to the phantom thief with their answer.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy Dark." It was the grandfather that spoke with an air of calm rationalization.

"But you CAN take it off right? Make with some hocus pocus and BAM, it's off." Dark replied, his arms flailing about as he elaborated. "Then we can seal it off and I'll go hunt down Krad and get the other one off him… probably saw it off if we can… then before we know it, all's well that ends well."

The looks the two living Niwa gave him were less than promising.

The phantom thief slumped back onto the couch with a hopeless expression painted on his face. "So it's impossible……… I'm doomed."

"There there, Dark. Dad didn't say it was impossible, just…slightly complicated." Emiko said as she patted her surrogate son's shoulder softly. "We still have some time before the curse goes full force on you." She continued, struggling to be optimistic in such a predicament.

Dark only replied by giving a noncommittal shrug and getting up again to head for Daisuke's room. "I'm going to bed. I've had a long night." Any attempt by the young mother to console the phantom thief was stopped by Daiki.

"He needs time to think. You know as well as I do that the curse takes a heavy toll on a person's emotional and physical, probably even mental state. Give him time to grasp that he's bound to his mortal enemy first." Emiko could only nod at the old man's request. She slowly sat herself back down, eyes trailing after her son's form as it ascended the steps and away from her view.

"What exactly is this curse Emiko-chan? And why can't we just use some sort of magic to get it off?" Towa asked as she set aside the basin to sit comfortably on the spot beside the other woman.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but… I will try my best." Emiko said, with a near unnoticeable hint of a strain in her usual friendliness.

"That arm band was passed down through centuries and is one of the very few non-Hikari artworks with an active curse. It's… Well, it's also one of the very fatal ones." She paused and smiled in thanks at her husband who came in with tea for them. "You see… The reason why this artifact is so powerful is because the person who crafted the bands put his heart and soul into making it; thus making it much more resistant to magic and sorcery. As cheesy as it may sound… I think it's absolutely romantic!"

Kosuke sweat dropped and chuckled nervously at his wife's reaction to such an important situation. Emiko had the complete pink heart background to go with the final statement.

"In any case," The only female Niwa continued, returning to her story. "We can't use any magic to take it off because since we don't know the full extent of the power of the Lover's Promise, we don't know how much magic to use against it. Whatever we may do might backfire and get someone hurt."

"Oooh…." Towa muttered, finally realizing what was at stake.

"But more importantly," The wise grandfather said as he took a sip of his tea, his snow-white beard ruffling a bit as he did. "The arm bands are said to have a curse. Every couple up to date that has worn it was found dead after the 7 signs have been shown to them." He placed the teacup down and placed both his hands on his lap with a sad look in his gray eyes. "The seven signs are both a warning and a message to the pair. They have to realize they love each other before the 7th sign expires, or else the Lover's Promise will take matters into its own hands and kill them so that they would at least be together in death."

"But isn't that unfair?" Towa asked, titling her head to the side. "Seeing that both Dark and _Krad_" She said that name with a notable vehemence. "Aren't in love?"

"That's another thing about the Lover's Promise." Emiko offered as an answer. "It doesn't see what's on the surface but rather inside the wearer's heart."

"We aren't sure of its history but we are certain that the seven signs vary for each couple, making it more difficult to spot. But we are sure that the cursed artifact has managed to kill all the couples that have worn it. We have to be alert and figure out how to stop the armlets from taking poor Dai-chan and Dark-chan's lives."

"Just a thought though," Kosuke said as he ran his finger lightly over the rim of the teacup. "Is there a definite period of time wherein the curse works?" He continued, looking at his father-in-law for an answer.

Silence enveloped the room as the older male took the time to collect his thoughts. "It is thought that the 7 curses show one each day but even that is uncertain. There was a case in the past where the Lover's Promise gave only three days to the wearers before taking their lives." Daiki said, voice weaved with sadness and exhaustion.

"Then we have to work quickly then." Emiko sighed.

"We should get some rest………" The eldest stood up and gave a weary smile to the others in the room. "We can look up some more information on the Lover's Promise tomorrow. But for now, we must rest to be able to give Daisuke and Dark our full support come morning."

They gave their goodnights and went to their rooms, but no one could really sleep knowing that such a fate awaited a loved one.

* * *

Daisuke looked at the full-length mirror in his room to make sure everything was fixed. His hair, his appearance, his shirt… He double checked his shirt to make sure the sleeve covered the armband well. Now all he had to do was take care not to be touched by anyone and avoid being cornered by Hiwatari. One didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out how the meeting would go if Satoshi did manage to find him. He shivered a bit in anticipation and fear as to what the teen might do to him.

/Please let him not come in today…/ He prayed, took his stuff, and grabbed With on the way down just in case he needed the fluffy little friend's help.

His family greeted him and each gave him a hug on his way out. They tried to stay as optimistic and took care to follow the everyday routine, but anyone could feel the unspoken tension. The redhead smiled and told them he'd be fine. Waving and making his way out the front door, he added an extra spring in his step so he could get to school faster and to convince his family he was perfectly fine. Try as he might, the Niwas weren't fooled by his attempts to assure them that he was okay.

* * *

Daisuke tried to keep up a happy pretense with his classmates and friends; all of which were convinced he was fine one way or the other. Takeshi was rambling on about how awesome last night's happenings were, boasting that he got the whole thing on video. Risa was still hung over her love for the Phantom Thief, claiming that if he got the twin armlets Dark would SURELY give her one so they can always be together be together. The redhead sweat dropped at that comment. So like the girl to mix up information like that.

The rest of the class were discussing either how it would be romantic to be stuck with Dark, or how cool the thief was for bringing about the collapse of the huge museum in less than an hour and still manage to get away.

The Niwa was just happy a certain blue haired male wasn't there to hear or take part in any of the conversations. He'd be cooked, fried, boiled and skewered if Hiwatari was there. It didn't seem that the male had gone to school, and Daisuke just thanked his lucky stars he could finally get through one day of school without being harassed.

/Oh c'mon………/ His other self said with a snicker just as lessons began. /You know as well as I do that you enjoy creepy-boy cornering you and making you feel all helpless and weak and kinky./

The teen blushed a deep shade of red. He didn't need to see his other self to know that the Phantom Thief was winking and enjoying every teasing moment. /DARK/ He screamed back. /Y-y-you know I d-d-don't! I l-like Riku/

/Sure… Whatever gets you to sleep at night Dai-chan. But you know you don't have to deny to me. I know exactly what goes on in this teenage hormone driven body of yours./ Dark smirked as he continued.

Daisuke tried to hide his blushing face behind the book he had up. /Well, you're not one to talk Dark. _I'm_ not the one bound to my mortal enemy./

Dark sputtered at that. /This is all a little mistake! An utterly unintentional and incomprehensible mistake/

/Sure.……../ Daisuke was feeling more confident now, seeing as the purple haired male was losing his control on the situation. / Whatever gets you to sleep at night Dark-chan./

The Phantom Thief refused to answer after that.

* * *

Daisuke had managed to survive the day without people touching him or getting close enough to notice the cold metal artifact. That was, of course, until their phys-ed class came into play. Daisuke groaned inwardly when he remembered they had swimming, which entails him getting semi-naked in only his trunks. Until now he still blushed at the thought of the girls giggling when they saw him. It wasn't because he was ashamed of his body. Far from it, in fact. Even if his body was well toned because of the training sessions his mother insisted he had, he was embarrassed of having people from his class look at him and talk about "how grown up Dai-chan is".

He'd managed to slip into the infirmary then, saying he was sick. In truth, he really was feeling slightly under the weather. He didn't know why but it seemed that the armband was the source of it. He slept for a bit, regaining some strength and smiling at the nurse once she let him go.

/I have to tell mom about this…/ He whispered, a bit apprehensive. It could be one of the 7 signs and he wasn't going to take any chances.

/Hey Daisuke./ Dark called as he cut through the thick thoughts of his host.

/Yeah/

/Think fast/

/Huh/ The redhead didn't seem to understand why the phantom thief just grinned and said that. At least, not until his teacher coughed and caught his attention.

"Mr. Niwa I would appreciate it a lot if you didn't keep spacing out on me." Daisuke noticed an eyebrow twitched from the young woman's face. He sweat dropped and smiled nervously before replying.

"Yes, Miss?"

"If it wouldn't be much trouble... Could you drop these notes off at Mr. Hiwatari's place? He'd be expecting them."

Daisuke swallowed hard. Satoshi? He thought he could get away but fate didn't seem to agree. He wanted to excuse himself but a part of him wanted to check up to see how the blue haired genius was doing. Besides, the other armband **was** assumed to be with Krad; maybe he could go see for himself. No harm in trying.

Smiling, Daisuke nodded and took the homework for Satoshi as he headed for the small apartment just a few blocks away.

* * *

The redhead was now having second thoughts of visiting the other male.

/I don't know what he might do to me./ He thought as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, in heavy debate with the Phantom Thief inside him.

/Leave it on his doorstep, then just get the hell outta here/ Dark said, having an equal anxiety attack. /Maybe if you leave it, ring the doorbell and just disappear, we won't be confronted by creepy-boy./

/Or Krad………/ Daisuke thought, each step he took up the stairs was heavy and as by the time reached the blue-eyed boy's apartment, he felt more compelled than ever to run back home and hide under his blanket. /Oh God just kill me now…/ He felt a strange twinge of fear and anticipation in his gut just as he reached for the doorbell.

/Well, make it quick. We might get out of this alive if crazy Krad doesn't come out./ Dark said with a hopeful tone. Daisuke couldn't help but tease the purple-headed male in order to ease his own apprehensions.

/Since when did you start calling him 'Krad' and not 'bastard'/

/………Shut up./

Daisuke laughed out loud, hand still poised over the doorbell and ready to ring it; however it was unnecessary because the owner of the house was already standing in front of him with a cocked eyebrow. Arms crossed over his chest, Satoshi spoke in that same cold aloof voice that never failed to send shivers up and down Daisuke's spine.

"Are you just going to stand out here and laugh? Or are you going to come in?"

Daisuke blinked and turned red with embarrassment at the thought of being caught chuckling in front of the officer's door. /He must think I'm a weirdo ready to pull a ding-dong-dash trick on him./

/So concerned of how you appear in front of him, huh, Dai-chan/ Dark teased yet again.

Niwa decided, in the best interest of his sanity and dignity, to ignore his alter ego and take the invitation (or as close to one as he's ever going to get) offered by the Hiwatari and entered the small apartment.

* * *

"Here." Daisuke presented the notes and assignments to the kid genius and sat back on the couch, silently waiting for whatever to happen.

"Thank you." Satoshi said softly, bringing the cup of tea to his lips and drinking from it, staring at Daisuke so intently that the Niwa could swear his classmate could see into his very soul.

The next few moments were spent in silence. Daisuke tried to think of something smart to say as he ran a finger over the cup's rim while Satoshi seemed nonplussed and comfortable with the lack of words, still staring at the other boy. The redhead swallowed and tried a couple of times to start a conversation, mouth opening and closing like a fish desperate to breathe. Of all the times for Dark to keep silent, he chose this unnerving moment to do so, apparently keen on observing the blue headed Hikari descendant for any signs of transformation.

Daisuke sighed and decided that it was time for him to leave seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere with the other male anyway. He placed his cup and saucer on the coffee table, stood up and gave a rather lame excuse to leave. Satoshi didn't say anything against it, simply standing up and following the redhead. As Niwa's hand reached toward the knob, he noticed the other boy's hand was on the door, keeping it from opening. Red eyes blinked and he paled as he felt as if a knife was thrust into his stomach at the realization of how /close/ they actually were in this position.

Daisuke turned, trying to think of something to say, to fight and show some backbone to the blue haired male, before he was pushed back against the door. It wasn't done roughly but he was held in place by the owner of the hand that was now planted on his chest. The hold was something Daisuke could break away from easily, but for some reason he could not bring himself to do so. He blushed and swallowed hard again. Especially not since he was so transfixed with the blue eyes that stared back at him with an emotion he couldn't name.

His blush deepened when he felt the fingers of Satoshi's other hand slowly run up his heated skin. He felt his breathing quicken slightly and he forced himself to calm down. If he concentrated hard enough, he would hopefully be too preoccupied to pay attention to the fingers skirting up his left arm. He bit his bottom lip, eyes still locked with pale blue and he gasped when he noticed a flash of yellow-gold.

"So," Satoshi broke the unsettling silence easily, eyes turning briefly to Daisuke's arm. "The other one is with you after all." He stepped back, leaving only the quickly fleeting warmth of those hands as a reminder of how close they were then. It was only after Satoshi was looking at Daisuke's flushed face that the redheaded teen realized that the former meant the armband. His sleeve was pushed up just barely, revealing the trinket that glittered in the soft light.

"Good day Niwa-kun." Satoshi turned and walked deep into his apartment, leaving Daisuke to see himself out.

* * *

"That was way freaky." Dark said as he stared at the redhead. They had realized that talking to each other using of a mirror was easier on Daisuke's already stressed psyche than just conversing mentally, especially after what just happened.

"Yeah……… At least you weren't the one who was harassed………" Daisuke gave a cute pout, hugging With who just 'kyuu-ed' in response.

Dark gave a wide grin. "You weren't harassed, you just thought you were. He just touched your arm." A laugh followed that statement. "Don't deny it Dai-chan. You've been having naughty little dreams of creepy-boy, haven't you!" Daisuke's face flashed bright red and Dark smirked evilly. "KNEW IT!" He teased, falling back and away from view as he laughed, rolling on the imaginary bed on the other side of the looking glass.

"D-DARK!" Daisuke called out, still blushing. He didn't need to see his reflection to know that he was literally red as a beet. Dark came back at the call, his purple eyes slightly teary at having laughed so hard. He was still trying to control the little chuckles as he responded.

"I-It's only natural!" The thief clutched his sides and laughed again. "You are, after all, a boy going through puberty!" Daisuke stuck a tongue out. "Hey! You're one to talk! Mr. Womanizer." He humph-ed and gave a smirk back at the legendary kaito that Dark could have sworn Daisuke stole from him. "Or should I say, after what's been going on now with the Lover's Promise-"

"Don't you start, Daisuke!" Purple eyes widened and hands clutched the sides of the mirror tightly, as if Dark was restraining himself from coming out. "For all we know the Lover's Promise might have been activated by what _you_ feel for Satoshi, or what _he_ feels for you!"

Daisuke shrugged. "It attached itself to _you_, not me." He reasoned easily, flopping back on the bed and bringing the mirror above him. "In any case, we'd still have to keep an eye out for the signs. It hasn't started yet but we have to be prepared."

Dark pouted and crossed his arms. "Whatever. I just hope we find a way to get rid of these. I can't imagine myself getting along with the blonde bastard." He growled defensively.

"Getting along……… Yeah.. That's one way of putting it………" Daisuke quickly changed the subject as he felt the hard glare Dark was throwing at him.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better.." Daisuke said, trying to keep a smile on as he placed the mirror on his table then turned the lights off and slipped under the sheets. He gave a small yawn and snuggled into the warmth of his blanket and hugged his pillow.

/Good night Dark./

/Sweet dreams Daisuke./

* * *

Skin on skin and panting hot breath. That was what he first realized before a groan was wrenched from him. He was surprised to find that it was one of pleasure and not pain. He gasped, eyes quickly closing at the sensation and he arched up, wanting more of that tempting touch.

A soft chuckle reached his ears, and he hated how it sounded so teasing, so dominant. He groaned again, feeling cold air touch his obviously hard member. He shivered at the realization that he was still painfully aroused and the other person had just been sucking him off.

A small whimper escaped his lips and he panted, hands trying to move to get the mouth back down on him. It was only then he realized he was tied, the soft silk barely biting into his skin as he struggled against it.

"Ah! Shit.." He cursed and was about to go ranting when a mouth on his chest, licking, kissing, playing, had stopped him; turning his protests into soft purrs and whines.

Fleeting caresses on his sides were added and he writhed in his bindings, trying his best to make the most of it without the use of his hands.

"Beg."

The voice sounded familiar but his sex-driven mind would not focus on anything but the hands and the lips worshipping his shuddering body, it in itself crying for release as it was drawn closer to the brink of ecstasy.

"Please………" He hadn't realized he had spoken until the mouth on his chest made a trail down his torso, back to close over the dripping length. A loud gasp came from him and he arched up high, pushing himself deeper into the mouth, wanting release /so/ bad.

He had been brought to completion sooner than he would have thought, the mouth so delicious and so good that he couldn't help but scream as he finished. His body slowly came back on the bed, spent and sated. He let out a shaky breath; opening his eyes slowly as he tried to focus on the other person. He could still see stars from his orgasmic experience but he could clearly make out the pair of cat-like yellow eyes that stared back at him with a sultry look……….

* * *

Amethyst eyes flew open before the lithe body bolted upright, panting, hands clutching the sheets around him. He knew he was sweating and shivering, the images still vivid in his mind. He couldn't get himself to calm down, not after a dream that felt so real.

/It's just a dream……...just a dream………/

The thief threw the sheets off him after he took a deep breath and finally got some semblance of composure back. He moved to get off the bed when he felt something sticky between his legs. Turning purple eyes slowly down to his thighs, Dark swallowed hard as his mind tried to piece together how he had gotten naked when Daisuke went to sleep in his pajamas.

* * *

A couple of blocks from the Niwa household, a similar man was awake at the dead of night, sitting silently in the dark as he stared down on the sheets covering him. He narrowed his yellow eyes and frowned, wondering if the bittersweet taste he had in his mouth was proof that it wasn't /just/ a dream after all.

* * *

Phew! Finally got it up. I apologize again for taking such a long time to post something so………(looks at fic up and down) short. Thanks for bearing with me. (sweat drop) Ok, I don't really know the rule about replying to reviews through the fic but I'd better not risk it. Thanks to those who reviewed and giving me an insight to whom you might want to 'top'. Was thinking of alternating them………hurm. Will try to keep on updating but again, I give no promises. Harass me via email if you have to. XD it's your basic right as a reader and my obligation as a writer to update frequently. It seems I've grown immune to Xia Mei's constant 'you gotta update' pep talk so don't be shy and send me a message when you feel like I'm not working fast enough. Ehehehe...Don't forget to leave your email when you review as well so I can thank you personally. To those who replied to the first post, thank you again. 

-Gunning Angel-


End file.
